Second Night
by HaruhixHikaru Love
Summary: Kiba is forced to leave Naruto in the middle of something... important. When he returns in a foul mood, he decides to resume their past course. Slight PWP, Kiba as seme, etc.


**Plot: Based off popular demand, here is your lemon with Kiba as seme. Um… Kiba gets a mission and doesn't want to leave? Something like that.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, sex, swearing, possible OOCness, light S&M. Other stuff.**

**Disclaimer: No ownie Naruto! Wah.**

**Sorry this took so long to come out. Computer issues and the like.**

* * *

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. Of course I will accept this mission." Kiba Inuzuka gripped the piece of paper in one hand tightly, his lips pressed in a thin line as he bowed to the Hokage. His eyebrows were furrowed; he was thinking about something else.

"Good. I'm counting on you, Kiba, to bring that man home safely. Dismissed." Kiba turned and walked out, shoving the paper into his pocket and growling low in his throat. Akamaru, his constant companion, whined softly and nudged Kiba with his nose. The dark-eyed ninja glanced down and sighed, leaning against a wall and staring at the ceiling as he got his feelings under control.

"You're right, boy. Sorry for making you worry. Go back home now. I want to do some thinking." Akamaru snorted and turned, his tail held high as he trotted away. He knew fully well that the only thing Kiba wanted to think about wasn't the mission, but a certain blond man...

For the most part, Akamaru was correct. Kiba was indeed thinking about Naruto, but not in the way the innocent dog was believing. A slow smile curled up on Kiba's lips, and he slipped out of the Hokage Mansion, whistling cheerfully as he thought of exactly what was waiting for him back home.

By the time he'd gotten to the Inuzuka household, the sun had set in the sky. His mother and sister were away on missions, so he had the house to himself except Akamaru. The dog, however, could be easily locked away in some room with some simple tricks. He wasn't as smart as he let people think.

He slid open the door and peered inside. The only light was coming from his bedroom, where his present to himself lay on the bed. Or at least that was what he hoped. He had left it there, completely unwillingly, upon being summoned by the Hokage. He let out a low whistle, and Akamaru came trotting up, tongue lolling out of his mouth in expectance of doing something. Kiba grinned slightly and pointed in the direction of the kitchen, giving the dog orders to get something to eat. He knew fully well that Akamaru could stay occupied in a place filled with food for hours. That was all he had to do to get the majority of the house to himself. He rubbed his hands together in impatience and headed for his room.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki laid on the bed, contemplating exactly how he had gotten into the position he was in. All he'd wanted was some bonding time with his darling boyfriend. Instead, he'd been left behind as soon as Kiba got the summons from the Hokage. He growled. Now, if he were Hokage, he'd make sure that no one was ever interrupted! Nothing could be more important than a night spent between two people in love.

After training with Kakashi had finished, Naruto had decided to go visit his boyfriend at his house. He happened to know that the rest of his family was not home, and they could do almost anything they wanted until the following day. So, naturally, Naruto packed up some instant ramen in his bag and headed for the Inuzuka house. The house had been completely dark once he'd gotten there, however. He'd tried the door, found it open, and waltzed in, expecting Kiba to be waiting for him. Unfortunately, the only thing there for him was a pair of handcuffs, a blindfold, and a gag. Kiba was in the living room when he'd literally walked into the trap laid for the blond. Kiba knew Naruto couldn't resist a steaming cup of ramen, so he'd set one out in the middle of his trap to attract the attention. As soon as Naruto started to eat, one of Kiba's shadow clones grabbed him and slipped on the handcuffs and gag before disappearing.

Kiba walked out of the living room, munching on a bag of chips. He examined the handcuffs and grinned. "I knew it. Pink leopard spots really is your color." The inside of the cuffs were lined with fur so they wouldn't chafe against Naruto's sensitive wrists.

"Kiba! What the hell is going on here?" Naruto gasped, trying to pull away from his lover's grip.

"Oh, nothing much," Kiba said with a grin. "I just wanted to make sure that tonight goes my way."

And so Naruto found himself being dragged in to Kiba's bedroom by another shadow clone while Kiba stowed the chips in the kitchen. By the time he came back, the clone had Naruto stripped with a blindfold and gag. A piece of rope connected looped through the shackles and tied around one of the bed posts, ensuring that Naruto couldn't escape. The clone smirked at his handiwork and disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving only Kiba and his tied up boyfriend alone.

Kiba had just been leaning over his lover when a bird flew over and tapped on the window. With a heavy sigh, he walked over and slid open the glass, before taking the message off the bird's back. The animal flew away as Kiba read it, his expression pure disgust as he digested the summons. He said goodbye to Naruto quickly and left, hoping to get it over with soon.

* * *

Kiba entered his room, rubbing his hands together impatiently. Naruto lay in the same exact position he had been left in half an hour earlier, slightly curled up on the soft bed with his hands shackled firmly behind his back. Kiba smirked. His boyfriend looked simply delicious, panting and occasionally letting out a little moan through his gag. Kiba could feel himself start to harden, and walked over to the side of the bed to stand above Naruto. Something ticked in the blond's head and he lifted it off the pillow, searching for Kiba's chakra with his own. Kiba let his warmth spread, comforting his boyfriend with his presence before sitting down heavily on the covers and starting to complain.

"Man, I can't believe Lady Tsunade is sending me on a mission! I have to escort some old man back to his village. How boring. And I only have a couple hours until I have to leave! Do you hear that, Naruto? I only have a couple hours! What was that? I couldn't hear you. You got a little something over your mouth." He reached out a hand and slowly slid down the cloth, leaving his boyfriend able to talk. The first thing Naruto did, however, was push himself up and latch his mouth against Kiba's, forcing him back onto the bed with Naruto curled up around him. Kiba arched an eyebrow but kissed him back, enjoying the smooth feeling of skin against skin. He eventually pulled away and yanked his own shirt over his head, before slipping out of his pants but leaving his boxers on.

He leaned back over the bed again, placing both hands against Naruto's shoulders. "I'm not going to take off the blindfold or handcuffs tonight. Is that all right, Naruto?"

Naruto groaned loudly as Kiba shifted, angling his body so that their groins gyrated against each other. Kiba smirked, taking that as a yes, and moved forward to latch their lips together again. His tongue forced its way into Naruto's mouth, tasting his lover. He tasted like ramen and smoke, and was delicious to the Inuzuka. He pulled away, breathing out a content sigh, before lifted a hand to Naruto's mouth.

"Suck, Naruto. I'm assuming you want this."

Naruto's mouth immediately reopened, drawing the digits in while Kiba pressed his mouth next to his ear and started to murmur whatever came to mind.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you, Naruto? I'm going to fuck you into this bed. I'm going to fuck you so hard, the bed will break. Then we'll just do it on the floor. I'm going to fuck you so loud, the neighbors will hear. They'll tell my mom, but she won't give a shit as long as we don't do anything bad. Do you hear me, Naruto? I'm. Going. To. Fuck. You." At the last string of words, Naruto arched up against Kiba, a wanton moan filling the room. Kiba withdrew his fingers and, without warning, shoved two fingers into Naruto's tight hole.

"We don't have a lot of time tonight. I apologize that this is going to be a little bit rough, but you're used to that, huh, whore?" Kiba asked, thrusting and scissoring, loosening him up and purposefully missing the one spot that would make his lover see stars. He didn't want him to cum yet. Not alone. He pushed in a third finger, not caring much now for how much pleasure he brought. With his free hand, he groped around the side table, feeling for the bottle of lube that he had set there earlier in the afternoon. His hand closed around the slick plastic, and he dragged it closer. He slid his fingers out of Naruto's now well-prepared entrance and slithered out of his boxers. He slathered the lubricant on his aching cock and paused for a moment, drinking in the sight of his lover.

Naruto was sprawled on the bed, both arms above his flushed face in their handcuffs. Beads of sweat had gathered on every inch of his body. Kiba was tempted to bend over and lick some up, but he continued to observe. His legs were spread wide open, revealing a twitching hole to the world while his cock stood proud and tall. Precum was dripping from its tip. Kiba could smell him, too. The same smokiness was drifting about, as well as that scent that Naruto only released during sex. Kiba grinned with pride, knowing that he was the only one to ever smell this smell coming from Naruto. Words pouring out of Naruto's mouth jolted him out of his reverie.

"Nn... Kiba! Why did you stop? Did I do something wrong? Please, Kiba, please..." Kiba bowed forward, giving him a small kiss on the forehead.

"No, baby, you didn't do anything wrong." With that, he gripped both of Naruto's thighs to give himself angle and thrust in in one movement. Naruto arched back, his mouth agape. Kiba couldn't see his eyes, but he was sure they were wide open. Without giving him time to adjust, Kiba started at a slow pace, knowing that, no matter how much Naruto argued, he really liked it rough.

Naruto started to moan softly, a sign Kiba took as permission to move faster. He started pulling out and pushing back in at a much faster pace, burying himself into the hot flesh time and time again. Eventually, he had the blond writhing underneath him, pulling at the mattress in utter pleasure. Kiba concentrated enough and created a clone, and got a look at himself for a moment. He was just as flushed and sweating as the boy beneath him. He swallowed heavily and continued to thrust in and out while the clone leaned down, taking Naruto into his mouth. A few sucks, and Naruto flew over the edge, shooting white strings into the clone's mouth. The clone swallowed it all, then vanished, leaving Kiba with a feeling of Naruto's cum running down his throat. The tightening around his dick was too much for him to handle, and he came as well with one last thrust. Naruto's inner walls milked him for all he was worth, until he was spent. He pulled out shakily and collapsed next to Naruto, barely remembering to remove his handcuffs and blindfold. When he did, Naruto didn't do anything but snuggle into his chest and sigh contently.

Kiba struggled to pull some of the covers they'd kicked off over the two of them so they wouldn't freeze. He knew Akamaru would come and get him before he had to leave, so he let himself drift off into a pleasant sleep with the man he loved in his arms.

* * *

**/shot for failed ending**

**Pretty short, huh? Oh, well.**

**So, yeah! I thought I'd left you lovely people without fanfiction for long enough. Here's what I promised y'all.**

**I have about 5 other stories in the works at the moment, and have another bubbling around in my head. I can't promise what will come out next. Whatever I feel like typing, I guess!**

**R&R, loves! Thank you~**


End file.
